


Captain⚽️

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Louis Tomlinson, Football, Football | Soccer Captain Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis Tomlinson Likes Harry Styles, M/M, Manchester United, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Musician Harry Styles, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Non-Famous Harry, University Student Harry Styles, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Louis is the youngest football captain in the world, he plays for Manchester United and has everything he could ever wish for. What happens when a curly headed boy stumbles out onto the pitch during a training session and Louis wishes he could have him too?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Captain⚽️

It was the usual Thursday morning, a training day. Louis was glad that it was nearly summer time, it meant a lot more games, and he lived and breathed football.

Louis played for Manchester United, along side his two best mates Liam and Niall, he was the youngest footballer to ever make Captain. Louis was a star player, he had hundreds of contracts being thrown his way but he'd never leave his team, Man United was were he belonged.

He had been playing football ever since he could walk, he made it into Man U's youth team at 15, only working his way up from there. Now, he played for the first team, and was one of the best strikers in the world.

As he strolled though the stadium, he could hear his loud teammates in the locker room, he chuckled at their antics. He honestly loved all the guys on the team, everyone was insanely close and it's what made their team so successful.

"Tommo!" A couple lads shouted, as Louis entered the room.

"Alright lads!" Louis grinned as he made his way over to Niall and started kitting up. The team went back to messing about and talking loudly while they all got ready for today's session.

Louis and Niall made their way out onto the pitch, following behind their teammates, only to find Liam talking with the coach. You see, Louis had known Liam from the very beginning and they went through it all together, so Louis knew how his best mate could get. Liam was probably just double checking, or in his case, triple checking, if everything was good to go for today, as he always wanted everything to go smoothly. So Louis didn't think much of it, just chuckled at the sweet lad as he made his way across the pitch.

The two friends met Niall when he transferred from Chelsea around three years ago. Niall was a lot more laid back but always up for a laugh, the three clicked instantly, and were the best of mates.

"Alright boys! Start warming up, got a long training session today." The coach informed them once they had all crowded round. The team knew better than to moan or whine about it, so they were quick to follow his orders.

Louis was stretching when something, or rather someone, caught his eye. A curly headed beauty was making his way out of the tunnel, a large duffle bag was slung over his shoulder as he pushed a large trolley out onto the field. Louis was a little taken back by the boy, he was stunning, long curly hair, tall tan body that was littered with ink, and from where he stood he could easily see the bright smile that the boy wore.

Niall nudged his side, stopping Louis from his obvious staring, the blonde laughed lightly. "Someone caught your eye there, Lou?" Niall teased, Louis just chuckled and shrugged, going back to stretching but still keeping an eye on the boy.

"Okay, over here!" Coach called out moments later, the team was quick to gather around the older man. "So, we've got a new member to the team, this is Harry." Coach introduced, gesturing to the angel beside him, who smiled at the group of boys.

"Hey." Harry greeted earning a couple head nods and replies. Louis just watched the boy, well Harry now, as he stepped back to join the coach. Louis couldn't help but check Harry out, he was so very beautiful.

Yes, Louis was gay, it ran riot in the media when he had announced it, not that he cared, he was happy just being himself. He was one of the first people to come out in the industry, he got a bit of hate at first, but his talent made it clear that it didn't matter if he like men or women.

"Harry here is going to be my assistant this year, you need anything go to him first, and don't take the piss boys. I know how you lot can get, Harry's here to help the team not to get you smoothies or grab your lunch, if you need that go ask your mums or hire someone to do your shit for you." The coach told them, Louis could see how amused Harry was by the mans bluntness. As Harry struggled to hold back a laugh, Louis could see that he had dimples and his heart just melted.

The team all chuckled, knowing that the man was only putting them in their place. The man didn't care much for how he worded stuff, it got him into trouble sometimes. They loved him none the less, he was a father figure, always had their best interests at heart, Louis really admired the man.

"Okay shows over, make sure to welcome Harry when trainings over. Tomlinson, you're skins, pick you're team. Payne, shirts, let captain start. Alright?" Coach informed before clapping his hands together and making the boys separate.

Harry watched from the sidelines as the teams were decided and they started to play. All he could look at were the sweaty shirtless athletes that were running around the pitch, it just wasn't good for his heart. One in particular had caught his eye, Harry had a lot of respect for him, but the man was also so incredibly handsome. You could say Harry had a tiny, little, crush on Louis Tomlinson. What? He was only human.

Harry had worked hard to get this job, he needed the money to fund his gigs, he was a musician and a good one too. He was at uni studying music technology and business, but as it was summer time uni was out, so he had a lot more shows lined up. That was his dream, to be a singer, he loved music, it was his haven.

The boys were playing really good, Louis' team was ahead by the second half, it was 3-1. Harry was pretty invested in the match, even though he had never really been one to sit down and watch, but with Louis out there playing he couldn't help himself.

Harry watched how Louis' fringe fell across his face as he sprinted down the pitch, he couldn't take his eyes off of his sculpted torso and strong tatted arms, and those shorts that showed off his legs and bum. Harry was obsessed with it, he'd never seen one that looked as good as Louis'.

As the game finished up, Louis' team ended up winning with one final goal, and now Harry had a list of jobs to do while the boys all huddled up.

He was quick about it, sorting through all the timetables the club needed, organising meetings and interviews for the next match, and writing up this months checks.

He loved his little office, it was really cool and he even had his name on the door, he was lucky to have known Liam, who had really helped him to get this job. His office was just off from the boys locker room too, right beside the coaches, so he heard the rowdy lads making their way through the corridor.

Just as Harry was finishing up a knock sounded against the door, he furrowed his brow in confusion as he headed over. Opening it, it revealed the one and only Louis Tomlinson, Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, hi." Harry spoke softly, slightly confused as to what Louis could need from him.

"Hey! 'M Louis, just thought I'd welcome you, being the captain and all." Louis greeted, a grin plastered on his face as his eyes scanned over Harry.

Harry flushed slightly as he felt Louis' eyes wander, "Yeah? Well that's really nice of you, thanks." Harry smiled, flashing his white teeth and dimples.

As Louis looked up their eyes met, green meeting blue. Harry felt as though he could get lost in his ocean eyes, they were the prettiest blue, and made him feel so calm, safe almost?

"Your eyes are really beautiful, you know. I love green eyes and yours just top 'em all, a light emerald, really, really beautiful." Louis said softly, before smirking at the now blushing boy, but he truly meant what he had said.

"Oh, well, um thank you. I love your eyes too!" Harry giggled, was this Louis flirting? Or was he just being polite?

As the giggle slipped past Harry's plump pink lips, Louis felt his heart jump, it was such a warm and happy sound, it made him smile. "You have dimples too!" Louis grinned reaching up to touch them, it was hard not to.

Harry just giggled again, if it was anyone else touching his face he'd be creeped out, but this was Louis and he didn't really mind the sensations his fingers left behind.

"Anyways, I just wanted to invite you to lunch! Days over and it's on me." Louis beamed as he leant against the door frame nonchalantly, inching closer to the younger boy.

"Uh, um, sure, I've just finished anyway." Harry breathed out, a little flustered by the question, was it just the two of them or the whole team? He didn't make the move to ask though just smiled at the older boy. "I'll just get my stuff." He added as he stepped away to grab his wallet, phone and keys.

"Ready?" Louis asked, Harry nodded in response while biting his lip in anticipation, he didn't really know how to act. Louis just swallowed and held out a hand, Harry really shouldn't bite his lip around him.

Harry looked at the hand then to Louis who was smiling sweetly at him, he reached out and clasped it. It was crazy how holding Louis' hand had calmed his nerves completely, normally he'd be worrying about how sweaty his hand was, or if he was walking okay, but he just smiled goofily, and let Louis lead him out of the stadium.

Turns out it was just the two of them, and Harry couldn't bring himself to mind all that much. Louis jumped in his Range Rover after being the true gentleman he was and opening the door for Harry. The drive was filled with chatter, Louis asking how Harry liked the job so far, and Harry wanting to know more about how it felt to be a famous football star.

When they exited the car, they were stood outside a small cafe, Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling, it was one of his favourites. Louis noticed as he rounded the vehicle to meet the boy, "I love it here, they make the best food." He grinned as he intertwined their fingers once again before heading inside.

They sat in a booth towards the back, the cafe wasn't as busy as it usually was, probably because it was just gone midday and they'd missed the lunch rush. "So, tell me about you." Louis smiled after they had ordered.

"I'm currently at uni, I have an older sister, Gemma, I used to work in a small bakery before the stadium, and I like to sing." Harry replied, smiling at the blue eyed boy while toying with the edge of the menu.

"That's cool, I have too many siblings to count." Louis chuckled as he thought about his sisters and little Ernie. "So you can sing?" Louis asked, clearly intrigued, he'd love to hear Harry sometime, he had a feeling that he was really talented.

"Uh, yeah, it's actually why I'm working at the club, I guess. I need money to fund my gigs." Harry shrugged sheepishly, it felt weird telling Louis that, he didn't know why, Harry knew the boy wouldn't judge him.

"I'd love to hear you sometime, bet your great." Louis grinned, he was about to say something else but a waiter had brought over their food. Louis ordered a plate of chips and a burger, he was always so hungry after practice, while Harry ordered a simple pasta dish.

They continued to speak throughout the meal, finding out a lot about each other, Harry now knew all of Louis' siblings names and what they loved to do most, and Louis listened to Harry's obsession with old music, which they both had in common.

"So what about best mates?" Louis questioned as he threw a chip into his mouth.

Harry chuckled lightly as he watched him, "Best friend would have to be Zayn, we've been through everything together since we were little. He's also my room mate now so I can't get rid of him." Harry giggled, covering his mouth. Louis smiled at him, he's sure that Harry's giggle could melt the coldest of hearts. "You?"

"Um, definitely Niall and Liam. They are just amazing people, always there." Louis replied.

"Liam Payne?" Harry quizzed, he knew that Liam was Louis' team mate but wasn't too sure if he was the Liam, Louis was talking about.

Louis nodded, "Yeah, why? Fancy him Harold?" Louis teased but the thought of Harry liking his best mate hurt a little.

"No!" Harry said a bit too quickly, startling the older lad. "I mean, no, Liam's a friend, he helped me get the job." Harry chuckled a little, trying to cover up his embarrassment after having practically shouted at Louis that he did not like Liam.

Louis couldn't help but grin at that, Harry didn't like Liam! "That's nice of him, how did you two meet?" Louis questioned.

Harry was really glad that Louis didn't make a show of his little outburst, it was sweet. "Well, he's friends with Zayn, actually they're very close. Liam's always round our flat, so we just got to talking and he's a really lovely guy." Harry told Louis before sipping on his water.

"That Zayn!" Louis exclaimed loudly, a little shocked that the Zayn that Liam had been ranting about for months, was in fact Harry's best friend. Harry just giggled again, nodding in response.

"That's a little crazy." Louis laughed, "I mean Liam doesn't shut up about Zayn and his little crush, I mea-" Louis stopped talking immediately, having realised what he'd just let slip. "Um, please don't tell Zayn that, or tell Liam I told you, pretty sure he'd kill me." Louis begged, feeling guilty for blurting out Liam's secret like that.

"It's okay, I won't, actually if it makes you feel any better, Zee is the same, doesn't stop talking about Liam." Harry smiled, he probably shouldn't have said that either but he felt bad seeing Louis racked with guilt.

Louis let out a sigh of relief but chuckled, "Our little secret yeah?" He smiled holding out a pinky.

Harry laughed lightly at the childish gesture, "Promise." He replied as he wrapped his finger around Louis'.

The two boys laughed and continued to talk, by the time they finished off their food neither of them wanted to part.

"Uh, I had a great time, thanks for inviting me." Harry thanked as they exited the cafe. Harry had wanted to pay but Louis had insisted that as he asked him to come he should pay, then they got into a big debate, Harry tried to pay at least half of the bill, but by the time the waiter came over Louis was too quick, swiping his card before Harry even had a chance.

Harry had pouted only making Louis coo, then reassuring him that he could pay next time. Harry grinned because not only could he get the next one, there was actually going to be a next time! Louis wanted to see him again.

"Me too, thank you for coming. If it's cool, could I get your number? I mean today was really nice, and I don't know if I read too much into it but I was wondering if we could do it again? Next time being a proper date." Louis asked hopefully, he had an amazing time with the green eyed boy, he hoped it wasn't all one sided.

"Of course you can! I had a really lovely time Louis, and I'd love a proper date." Harry smiled brightly, but on the inside he was so excited!

Louis beamed, and all Harry could think was how the boys smile looked like pure sunshine, it made him feel so warm.

Harry handed over his phone to Louis, who quickly saved his number and called it, so he had Harry's too.

"You know I kind of kidnapped you." Louis laughed realising Harry had came with him in his car, "Do you want a lift home? Or back to the stadium?" Louis asked, he honestly didn't mind at all, especially if it meant more time with Harry.

Harry shook his head, smiling at Louis fondly. "I'm good, I actually live right over there." Harry giggled as he pointed over to a small building, that was all white and covered in bright colourful flowers. There was a flat that sat just above a florist, Harry had lived there with Zayn since he moved to Manchester, he loved living there.

"Wow, that's crazy, I practically come here every morning and you live right there." Louis laughed as he thought about all the different ways he could have met Harry.

"Yeah, it is actually. I'm always rushing about around here, I'm surprised I haven't bumped into you, I can be pretty clumsy." Harry replied, chuckling at himself.

Louis shook his head fondly, laughing with Harry, "Well we met anyway, so it's gotta he fate."

Harry grinned at that, "Fate." He liked the sound of it, like a higher power thought that they were destined to meet.

They said their goodbyes and parted ways after Harry left a sweet lingering kiss on Louis cheek.

The two went out on a couple more dates, always hung out at the stadium together, Louis even helped Harry with his work sometimes, they got very close. The two of them would have little get togethers with Zayn, Liam and Niall, everyone got on really well.

Two months later, Louis asked Harry to be his boyfriend and it was amazing. Harry was there at every game and Louis was there at every gig.

Harry only got bigger, people really enjoyed his music, and he even signed to a label after he graduated and started his very own album.

They met each other's families, spent most of their time together and two years later, Louis proposed. It was an adventure but it was so worth it as they had fallen so deeply in love along the way.


End file.
